Una visita a la feria muy especial
by Spiritcan
Summary: Es la continuacion a mi parecer de el especial de la primera serie de shaman king, la del especial de funga fu fu, ellos van a la feria, un fic con resumen del especial.


Una visita a la feria muy especial  
  
Capitulo Unico  
  
Notas antes de comenzar a leer: Bueno, primero que nada deben saber que este fic está basado en el especial de Shaman King, el del tan conocido FUNGA FUFU, en el final cuando van llegando a la feria y surge un mal entendido. Además debo decir que me voy de vacaciones de nuevo, así que no veo posible actualizar mi otro fic hasta que vuelva, por eso les tengo este regalito, bueno, sin más preámbulos comienzo el fic.  
  
(Pequeño resumen de lo que sucede cuando van camino a la feria)  
  
En sus gruesos abrigos de invierno iban los dos jóvenes, en un metro rumbo a la feria. El silencio se ha apoderado de la situación, pero Yoh mira fuera de la ventana. Luego pasa su mirada hacia Anna, la cual parece reaccionar. Yoh se hace el que no le ha visto, pero Anna realmente se da cuenta. Ahora Anna lo mira intensamente como queriendo encontrarse con los tranquilos ojos de Yoh que seguian ocupados en la ventana, o lo que hubiera fuera de ella. Pero finalmente Yoh rompe el silencio.  
  
-¿Crees que hayan cuervos allá?- (no se porqué ese comentario) Sin embargo, Yoh no despegaba los ojos de la ventana.  
  
-Ya veremos- Anna simplemente cerró los ojos, acompañada de esa frialdad que es común en ella.  
  
-¡Esta muy helado!- dijo un entumido Yoh mientras la joven pareja salia de la estación de metro- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó dándose vuelta para mirar a Anna. Sin embargo Anna tan inexpresiva como siempre sólo dijo un: -Sí-  
  
Anna se adelantó pero Yoh corrió tras ella, quedando al lado de la última.  
  
Los dos se movían entre el tumulto de gente que estaba en los diversos "stands" de la Feria. Anna de pronto miró al suelo.  
  
-Lo estoy dejando todo por ti- dijo Anna dejando en estado de Shock al joven Shaman.  
  
-Oh...bueno...- dijo un nervioso Yoh ante tal expresión de parte de Anna.  
  
-Me estoy refiriendo al dinero,he perdido mi billetera - lo que dijo Anna dejó atónito a Yoh, ya que se había creado "falsas ilusiones".  
  
-Era de imaginarse- dijo en voz baja Yoh para que no le escuchara Anna.  
  
Fin del Resumen.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres ir Annita?- Yoh trataba de hacer a hablar a la muda Anna.  
  
-Quiero que me compres un rosario nuevo- Anna ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a Yoh. Este último entendió que no tenía escapatoria y que debía gastar todos sus ahorros en una noche con Anna.  
  
Largos ríos de lágrimas (tipo anime) caían por las mejillas del acongojado Shaman. Anna dobló en una esquina e Yoh le siguió como su sombra.  
  
Por fin se detuvieron en frente de un "stand" de artesanías religiosas budístas.  
  
Anna se puso a observar la colección de rosarios que ahí se exhibían Yoh le esperaba pacientemente mientras Anna tomaba la decisión de cómo gastar el dinero que el por meses estuvo ahorrando, aunque un regalo para Anna también estaba entre las posibilidades. Si, porque por muy fría que sea Anna, el le había tomado cariño, o ¿algo más?.Desde que sus padres tomaron el compromiso con los de Anna, sólo días antes de que murieran.  
  
Pero, a pesar que el no se negaba a tal compromiso, pensaba que el amor llegaría después de que fueran adultos, pero últimamente estaban sucediendo tantas cosas que han hecho darse cuenta de cuanto quiere a Anna.  
  
Sin embargo Yoh no alcanzó a reflexionar más, la voz de la persona que turbaba su mente se escuchó nuevamente.  
  
-Me llevo este- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh y señalando un rosario idéntico al que ella usualmente usa.  
  
-¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yoh.  
  
-El dinero, necesito el dinero Yoh- Anna estiró la mano hacia Yoh, el cual (con lagrimas en los ojos) le entregó todo el dinero a Anna.  
  
-No se para que lo quieres si tienes uno igual- dijo Yoh sin poder detener esas cascadas que salían de sus ojos-  
  
-¿Decías algo?-dijo una Anna con cara demoniaca y rodeada de fuego (típico de los personajes animes cuando se enojan).  
  
-No... nada Annita- Yoh sólo se agachó como pidiendo disculpas y Anna se dio vuelta para pagar el rosario.  
  
Así la fría noche iba pasando lentamente y tanto la itako como el Shaman caminaban por la feria, pero ahora sin dinero que gastar.  
  
-Que tal chicos- dijo una voz conocida.  
  
-¿Eh quien habla?- preguntó Yoh mirando hacia todos lados. Da un paso hacia delante y se da cuenta de que pisa algo ¿o alguien?.  
  
-¡Manta!, perdón nosabía que estabas ahí!- se disculpó Yoh con un Manta hecho acordeón pegado a su pie derecho.  
  
-Ese es el problema de que sea tan enano- dijo Anna que se quedó esperando a Yoh.  
  
-¡Que dices!- gritó Manta en busca de respuesta.  
  
-No me grites- Anna se enfado y piso sin esfuerzo al pobre de Manta el cual ahora tenía forma de tortilla.  
  
Pero Yoh no se daba cuenta de esta pelea, de pronto fijó su mirada en algo que caía de una bolsa de una señora que pasaba por ahí.  
  
Anna y Manta también se dieron cuenta de esto, pero Manta recordó algo que había pasado en la tarde que tal ves mostraba el lado loco y desquiciado de Yoh.  
  
-U...una...¡Naranja!- pero Manta no alcanzó a ser escuchado. A Yoh de pronto le brillaron los ojos y salió corriendo por la naranja, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
Lo único que se vio fue a Yoh arrastrándose por el suelo con una naranja en las manos y diciendo una y otra vez:  
  
-Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu- para luego ser pateado, golpeado, cortado, abofetado, lastimado y arañado por Anna, a Manta le corría una gota de sudor por su cabeza.  
  
"Esta Anna es un demonio" Pensaba Manta.  
  
Después de ser arrastrado hasta la estación de metro y luego hasta su casa, Yoh llegó a la pensión Asakura, pero no alcanzó a pararse para caer nuevamente por un grito de Anna.  
  
-¡¡¡Qué están haciendo aquí!!!- gritó Anna mirando detenidamente a un Horo Horo, Pilika, Ryu y Len comiendo cómodamente en la mesa de la habitación.  
  
-Bueno, pues...- dijo un Horo Horo con un pedazo de bistec en la boca.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Con qué dinero compraron todo esto???!!!-Anna estaba fuera de si (cuando no).  
  
-Pues, con un dinero que había en el mesón de ahí- dijo Ryu un poco intimidado.  
  
-¡¡¡Ese era el dinero destinado a pagar las cuentas del meeees!!!!- los ojos de Anna estaban blancos de furia- ¡¡¡SALGAN TODOS DE MI CASA!!!- lo último que Yoh y Manta vieron fue a una Anna golpeando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba hasta que todos los que estaban (menos Yoh y Manta) estaban de pies en la calle.  
  
-¡¡¡Ustedes!!!-dijo Anna mirando a Yoh y a Manta- irán a comprar algo para la cena-  
  
-Pero Annita, gasté todo mi dinero en tu rosario- Yoh estaba temblando por la reacción de Anna.  
  
-Entonces Manta lo comprará- dijo Anna perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-Yo también me gasté todo mi dinero-  
  
-Oh, cielos- Anna sacó de su bolsillo una billetera algo de dinero- con esto...  
  
-Anna, ¿no que habías perdido la billetera?- dijo Yoh dejando helada a Anna- por mentirosa te va a crecer la nariz.  
  
Más golpes volaron por la habitación y tanto Yoh como Manta se vieron en el supermercado comprando comida.  
  
-Esto nunca cambiara- dijo Yoh con lagrimás en sus ojos.  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
Notas del autor: Vaya...no se porqué hice este fic pero creo que dejó en claro la sesibilidad de Yoh, asi como su obsesión por las naranjas Funga Fu Fu y la irritabilidad de Anna. Si no les gusto...perdón, lo hice apresurado. Pero igual dejenme reviews please para seguir escribiendo acá (nuevos fics). DEJEN REVIEWS!!!. 


End file.
